So, Gibbs can I ask you a question?
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Abby decides Goth isn't getting her what/who she wants and decides to take the plunge and makeover her look. Chapters 7-8 up. GABBY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have constantly struggled with writing a GABBY story since character-wise I just don't see them together, but I finally came up with a way I can live with. It is just initial romance and the frailties of, no major drama, not so long as most of mine, could even end at Chapter 2 if I don't get feedback, which alas seems to be slow in coming. Not quite a drabble, but not a full blown story. Also, I know of at least one author who has started their story in the same place, boneslvr, so I asked if she minded if I started the same place since I was already writing it in my head from that point. She wholeheartedly supported it, so a big thank you to her. I suspect it is a popular place to start a story, but since I mostly write and don't read very much (no rotten apples please!) I wouldn't know. Hey, this story might have already been done and I just don't know it. Don't own.

So Gibbs, can I ask you a question…?

Chapter 1

"Agent McGee cannot marry Amy, Timmy. They are all wrong for each other. Do you understand?"

"Ok, I got it Abby."

Gibbs had stepped away from the pair and was facing away trying to give them their privacy, but was unwilling to leave Abby. He heard Abby's comment and smiled slightly. He was glad Abby had seemingly finally closed that door. It wasn't that he was jealous of McGee, or that he even wanted Abby. At least he didn't think so. He did have feelings for her that went something beyond a daughter but not a lover. Again, not so sure on that one either. The whole subject of Abby was a big set of confusions in his head, very unlike him where things tended to be cut and dried. There was nothing cut and dried about his feelings about Abby. Her lifestyle seemed incompatible to his and he was too old to change, and he would never dream of asking her to. So they sat somewhere in the middle.

"Hey Abbs, let's go. You can stay with me tonight. When is you apartment going to be dried out? Do you have clothes for the next few days or should we go get some?"

"I'm good. I'm really tired Gibbs. Take me home… I mean your home. I gotta get some sleep. Too many stalkers, I gotta fix this." She yawned and gathered her stuff to leave. It was a little awkward for her, calling his place home. She felt that way when she was with him and at his place, which with Col. Mann around had been less and less. Everything with Gibbs was too confusing anyway and just made her head hurt. But staying at his place, even if it was guest room… well, that was good. She liked that.

_Three weeks later_

"So Gibbs, can I ask you a question?" He had just brought her a Caf-Pow and was hanging out in her lab. She noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately, even when they didn't have a case. She'd been surfing the web at style guides trying to get some idea of what she was looking for.

"Abbs, you know you can ask me anything. Except about you next tattoo. I don't think I can help you there."

She laughed, remembering the embarrassment they both felt when she had asked him for help, and he kept trying to turn her down, and then finally asked where she would be putting it, and all the sudden everything felt very strange between them. There was curiosity, fear, embarrassment, interest in being asked, interest in what the response would be. It was all very strange and yet tingly feeling, at least for Abby. She doubted Gibbs ever tingled.

"I think I might have gotten my last tattoo. No my question is more personal, not like love life personal, but more personal taste personal. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." Gibbs paused; curiosity peaked as Abby always managed in her tangled way of talking. "But you can ask me anyway. And before you do, tell me why no more tattoos?"

"Well, it's all wrapped up in the same thing, so can you just bear with me?"

"Shoot."

"So, I'm going to change my look. I've been into Goth along time, and I am not even sure why anymore. But anyway, Goth is not getting me what I want and is definitely getting me what I don't want. So I am not going to wear Goth anymore."

Abby could not help but see relief flit through Gibbs's eyes. That gave her some inkling of hope even though he had no idea. It had taken weeks to work up the nerve to even have this conversation with him. The risk was very high. "So what is Goth not getting you and getting you Abbs?"

"Well it is getting me stalkers, which have proven dangerous and I _really_ don't want. It is getting me loser boyfriends who don't have jobs or ambition or anything else really. They tend to be really good in the sack, but I always end up buying dinner and whatever. I don't want that any more. It is not getting me the kind of men I want to attract. I'm more of an exotic entertainment item to them than a love interest. I want to learn to dress and act the way I need to in order to attract the men I want. I am beautiful. I have a cool job. I'm really intelligent. I can be too hyper but I could learn to tone that down. I have a lot of tats and that could be a problem since I can't get rid of them, but if a man can't deal with the tats, then I don't want him anyway."

"Do you know what kind of man you want to attract?"

"Yes."

"And? Abby do you want me to help you? You have to give me information. Shouldn't you be talking to Ziva or Tony or even McGee about this?"

"Ziva will be a big help when I go shopping, but her sense of style tends towards the utilitarian except for when her and Tony… well when they went undercover. She was trying to do two things at once, and while they were successful on the case, she was not successful attracting him. Tony's taste runs towards large breasted women, preferably blonds. I am not getting a boob job for this endeavor, or dye my hair and Tony is not the guy I want to attract anyway. Maybe the Tony-recovering-from-a-broken-heart Tony, but not the clownish, egotistical Tony. McGee is McGee. I don't think he has a type other than fellow geek or cheerleader. I don't even think McGee knows what he wants."

"Abby, it may seem that way, but he is in love with you. _You_ are his type."

Abby looked at him knowingly, and sighed. "I know Gibbs. But he isn't _my_ type."

Gibbs held his breath for a moment, wondering if he should even ask. "What is your type Abby? Not stalkers, not clowns, not egotists, not geeks, you eliminated a lot of undesirables. What do you want?"

She looked at him hard, wondering what he would say or do. How weird would this make things? She decided to take the circumspect approach. Gibbs was, after all, involved in a relationship. He was not available. "I want what I can't have Gibbs. At least not the way I am now. But if I can remake myself, maybe he, or rather the guys I want, would seriously consider a relationship with me."

"You have someone specific in mind, Abby. Who?"

"You don't need to know. He's a lot like you, so I thought if you could tell me what sort of things you liked, I could use that as a model. For example, Col. Mann seems to prefer fatigues and boots, but when I have seen her dressed, she seems to prefer Sears."

"Abby… that's not nice." His heart was racing from her comment about 'he's a lot like you'. He knew she was talking about him. His rise to Mann's defense was automatic, even if he did agree with Abby's assessment.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "I don't know your ex-wives very well, but I know you still have feelings for the Director. She has much more expensive taste and you seem to prefer her very much. She has very snazzy clothes. And very feminine. Is that what you like Gibbs? Feminine?"

"Feminine, yeah I guess so. I like to be with beautiful women who know how to dress well. Next you are going to ask what I mean by dress well, aren't you?"

Abby laughed a very deep and sultry laugh. "That would be the next logical question."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, actually finding enjoyment at spilling this much information to Abby. He thought she was exquisite with her porcelain skin and dark eyes and red lips. He just couldn't get past the Goth. It was too much, too over the top, too young for him to be with.

"I like ladylike, sexy and ladylike dresses, fitted but not sleazy, usually expensive, heels of some kind. I like thigh high stockings if you have to know, not panty hose. I like lace everything underneath. If the woman wears pants to work, it is a pantsuit, nice material, no polyester, sleeveless turtlenecks or low cut sweaters. Casual would be fitted jeans, I like those low cut ones. T-shirts or tank tops are good. I like heavy eye makeup and red lips, porcelain skin like you wear and have." He needed to exit this conversation. It was going too far.

It was Abby's turn for her heart to race. He was telling her about what he liked about her!

"That is all you get Abbs. I'm not telling you anything else to help you seduce your mystery man." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering longer than usual. He gently brushed her arm and turned and left. Before he reached the door, Abby turned to him leaning against the door to her office.

"Gibbs, why thigh highs?" She gave him a heated look that he returned, surprising her.

For his part, Gibbs just laughed slightly and turned to enter the elevator. Abby smiled her secret little smile and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

So Gibbs, can I ask you a question…?

Chapter 2

_Two weeks later_

Abby didn't know where to begin with her plan, but she did have a plan and she knew exactly what she was looking for. She asked for Ziva and Jenny's help since she really didn't where to go or what to buy. She did not share anything more than she wanted to shift away from Goth and go for a more polished professional look and she knew the type of things she was looking for. The two women thoroughly embraced the idea of shopping for a completely new wardrobe for Abby. Abby had been clear, no polyester, only designer everything, including shoes, underwear, and jewelry. She was going for an all out complete makeover. She even wanted her hair redone professionally. Braids were out, style was in. Big clunky shoes were out, delicate pumps were in (but not too high). By the end of two weeks, and done in complete secret Abby had a completely new wardrobe made up of silk, raw silk, linen, and fine cottons—all designer, all expensive. Abby seemed unconcerned at the cost, so her friends went along with her plan enthusiastically. But Abby was overwhelmed with what to wear with what. It was so different from what she had worn for at least the last ten years. So while hanging out on a Sunday afternoon watching chick flicks, Jenny and Ziva put together outfit after outfit complete with jewelry. They established a system for Abby to follow with sketches and small color-coded dots that showed Abby what coordinated with what. It was a kind of an adult version of Garanimals for kids. Most of her clothing was either black or red, so that was easy, but how to make it all tie together and look polished was something else entirely. They talked to her about how not get excited and jump around, use her sultry voice to her maximum advantage. She was sure to attract the sort of attention she was looking for. Jenny pretended to not know who she was dressing for. It was uncomfortable, because while she could not have him she didn't want anyone else to either. But she knew Abby would bring Gibbs happiness and joy once again like no one else had been able to. Ziva of course knew exactly what was going on, and would pretend as long as her friend needed it, but would also be a co-conspirator if necessary.

Monday morning, Abby nervously dressed in her newest clothing acquisitions. She chose a black Prada sleeveless sheath that didn't cling to her but somehow showed all her curves, along with the matching raw silk black jacket, her new hairstyle that she loved, and the silver chunky jewelry, sheer thigh highs and black medium heeled pumps she was quite comfortable in. She looked at herself in the mirror after putting on her makeup. She loved the feel of the silky lace underwear, and even if no one else knew they were there, she did and she felt very sexy. She put on her expensive Vera Wang perfume and she was ready to go.

She drove into work and went straight to her lab, the girls having decided the inkling approach was the best, drawing Gibbs down out of sheer curiosity if nothing else. Soon, Ziva suggested that she and Tony take a Caf-Pow to Abby in the lab. She was quietly insistent and Tony finally figured Ziva was going to get what Ziva wanted.

Soon they were entering the lab where Tony first gasp at seeing Abby working away on one of her lab machines. He went directly into charm mode, very impressed with the new look. He knew his designer clothes and immediately picked up on her new outfit and, of course, knowing Tony commented on how much it must have cost. Ziva hit him in the ribs for that and he redirected the conversation. "Abby, is this a onetime deal? I don't think you have a court date today. You look damn amazing. What the change from Goth? Is this permanent?"

"Tony, breathe baby." She let the sex in her voice on strong. "So many questions leave me and you breathless. I decided I needed to grow out of my Goth. It's more for Halloween, not for full time. I didn't like the guys I kept attracting… stalkers, losers, killers. I want to see if I can attract a better quality of bee with a better dressed honey."

"Dressed like that, there isn't a man within a hundred miles who won't notice and appreciate your beauty."

"That's the plan Tony." Ziva motioned him out, listening to him talk about the change in Abby. He kept going on and on so Gibbs couldn't help be overhear.

Always interested in anything Abby, Gibbs listened and then asked "What are you babbling on about D'Nozzo? What happened to Abby? Is she hurt?"

"Definitely not hurt Boss. She looks incredible. She has totally given up her Goth look for Vanity Fair. She looks amazing. She says she wants to catch a better class of bees than she has. Well, that honey is hot and I think bees are going to be coming out of the woodwork to taste her honey."

"Tony, how can you make everything seem so dirty. She changed her wardrobe. She is just as sexy as always, just in a different package." Ziva was frustrated how everything had to be about sex with Tony.

McGee quickly made an excuse to go down and see Abby, and everyone looked at him to smirk. He just turned quickly and practically ran down the stairs to the lab. When he saw Abby, he practically fainted, and then started hemming and hawing, unable to get his words out. Abby was sweetly amused, thanked him for what he didn't say, and then sent him on up the stairs.

Abby continued working throughout the day, and Gibbs never came down. She was starting to lose hope when it came close to the end of the day, and he still hadn't come down. She stayed focused on her work to stave off her disappointment. She kept working on splicing some DNA together when she felt his presence immediately behind her. He had snuck up on her as usual, but this time he was standing very close behind her. She could feel his heat coming off his body. She turned slowly, willing him not to move. She found herself an inch or so away from his impressive frame, with her leaning against her computer station.

In her deepest, huskiest, sexiest voice she whispered, "Agent Gibbs. What a pleasant surprise." Their bodies we almost touching, and she could feel heat from all of him, by especially one part of him midway down his body. "Is there something I can do for you Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs temporarily lost his voice on those last words from her mouth. The very high end outfit, her voice that screamed sex, her new hairdo, she had to be the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time. He leaned over to her neck and smelled the expensive perfume, watching her breathing speed up. He was enjoying every minute of this. She put him off balance, he put her off balance. They could probably go this way all night long. Still without touching her, barely, he asked with his voice deep and throaty with desire, "Is this what you went with when you left Goth behind?"

She smiled slightly and again in her husky sexy voice answered, "Yeah, what do you think Gibbs? Think I might find a different kind of guy interested in me?"

"Of that I have no doubt, but I'm not so sure it will cut down on the stalkers. A very impressed Tony said you were trying to attract a different set of bees with a different kind of honey. Do you think you have accomplished what you set out to do?"

"That remains to be seen Gibbs. You are a bee buzzing around this honey pot, but you have yet to land and I think you have interests elsewhere anyway."

Gibbs leaned into her body, almost his whole body touching hers. She could feel his excitement at seeing the change in her. "Oh, I'll land my lovely Abigail. I will land, but only after I am unencumbered from any other interests I may have. You are my porcelain doll, Abby. Do not fall for another before I can properly claim you." His entire body was pressed unmercifully against hers. She felt everything he wanted her to feel and she gasp slightly and then placed her hands on his large chest.

"They are lining up at the door, Gibbs. Do not make me wait too long. It has been too long already, and you know it."

He brushed his lips across her, barely touching. "I know Abbs, I know. I'm going to leave now so I don't keep you all night. Soon I will come to you a free man, and I will take everything my porcelain doll will give me."

"Gosh, Gibbs. If I'd know it would be this easy, I would have done it a long time ago."

"It won't be easy Abbs. But it will be worthwhile. Good night."

A/N: I can write more if there is enough interest. I was very disappointed in the response to my last story, The Red Haired Woman (GIBBS/OC), which I think is one of my best, and I posted it complete but got only one review after more than 400 readers in one day. To say I was discouraged is an understatement. I'll finish this one only if there is enough interest to not waste my time. While ultimately I write for myself, reviews, author and story alerts keep me going. R &R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Three things here:** 1.** Thank you for the overwhelming reviews, author alerts, and story alerts. They do this writer's heart good. If you like my writing, you might want to go back and check out my other NCIS stories. Most are very long, but the feedback I got was very very positive. They are compelling reads, and while you can't read in one sitting (I reread them recently) you can keep at it. For the most part, the stories are full of love, sex, and tear-jerking tragedy. Everyone shows up and has a minor or major part. Gibbs is always the primary love interest, but that sometimes changes as twosomes become threesomes and so on. **2:** As a few of you pointed out, I probably don't review every story I read, and that is true. I tend to only review those that are different, exceptionally written, or get my heart or other body parts pumping. That may be true for many, or not, and may indicate the number of my reviews or lack thereof. But I know I will try to thoughtfully review every story I read in the future. Writing is hard work. Writing well with little to no errors is very difficult. All of my stories contain sex and are character based. Writing good sex is very hard, and writing sexual tension is probably the hardest of all. I will try to honor other's well spent time in the future. **3:** Foul language ahead. I don't deem it enough to change the rating, especially after reading some other stories where it is used with abandon and maintained a T. So, be prepared and cover your ears, um eyes, if you don't want to see it. Also, this is a transition chapter, as is the next one until we get to the very hot sexual tension.

So Gibbs… can I ask you a question?

Chapter 3

Abby was getting increasingly frustrated in so many ways. When Gibbs had finally come to the lab on Monday the sexual tension had sky rocketed between them. While it had always been a subtle under the surface sort of thing before, once she dressed more like an elegant woman and less like a teenager there was a marked difference in the way he treated and acted towards her. She liked that and wanted to move forward rapidly. By Tuesday she had replayed the conversation about bees and honey about a million times, remembering his breath up close to her, his body pressed against her, his well developed hardness brought on by her! Her body was wound tight as a spring and she thought if he didn't spring this honey trap soon she might just explode.

Unfortunately Tuesday he brought Mann downstairs as they were once again working together on the Shariff case. That was the very last person in the world she wanted in HER lab. She was furious inside but stayed cool on the outside. Jenny had been a good coach about how to go about this and she had listened. She coolly signed to Gibbs about Mann, 'had he broken up with her yet, why was she here?' He signed back to her that 'no, not yet, but he would when they finished this case'. Abby glared at him, and then signed to him 'that he just wanted one more fuck with the Col.' She then added with a smile 'I mean this is in the nicest way Gibbs, but fuck you.' Her jealousy was carrying her away and she said and thought some things she might not have normally. Had he just been teasing her yet again on Monday? Would he really break it off with Mann? Was he still fucking her? He sure as hell wasn't jumping from Mann's bed to hers, assuming he planned to follow through.

Mann looked both of them irritated with the private discussion, "You guys know I am standing right here? Whether I can understand what you are saying or not, I know you are talking about me and not the case. Should I just leave and come back when you are done? Then maybe we can focus on our jobs."

Abby looked at Gibbs with an 'I told you so look,' looked at Mann and signed 'bitch' and went to her computer and started rattling off the information she had. Mann and a very entertained Gibbs turned to leave, Mann walking much faster out the door then Gibbs who stopped at Abby's side, lightly kissing her on the cheek, lingering longer than in the past. He took a whiff of her expensive perfume, her sheath like dress that left very little to the imagination. He was turned on more than he ever had been and even in her jealous fit of pique could not wait to take her in his arms and never let her go. Dangerous territory here, he thought to himself. He then whispered close in her ear, "I didn't even know there was a sign for that word in ASL," he lightly teased. He continued more seriously, "I promise Abbs, after this case is over. I always keep my promise. You are jealous and insecure because something we have both wanted a long time is right around the corner. You have no reason to be. You have always trusted me in the past, don't stop now. And you look amazing today. I love your new look. I can't watch you enough."

"Uh-huh. You do it whenever you want to Gibbs. I won't wait for you forever. Maybe not even a day or two. I am amazed at the new attention I've been getting, and I haven't gotten any decent attention in a while. It's time to stop watching and start something more Gibbs before someone steps in front of you. Patience has never been one of my virtues. It is especially falling short now." She had calmed down now that Mann was out of her lab and Gibbs was standing so very very close. The tension between them practically hummed and they would not be able to keep it from anyone who walk in. It was a good thing they were alone in the lab. "And Gibbs, sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean it."

"Abbs …" His voice held both a warning, a yearning, and a drift of the always unspoken 'please.'

"Mann is holding the elevator for you. Better get going, Gibbs so you can solve this case. Unless you don't share my sense of urgency?" And with that she turned and walked into her office and closed the door.

"Shit." Gibbs shook his head and joined a very silent and very angry Mann in the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another transition chapter. Bear with me. I wish I was as enthusiastic as some readers about this pairing. It would be much easier to write. My bad.

So Gibbs… can I ask you a question?

Chapter 4

The Sharif case wrapped on Thursday, with Ziva disarming the bomb in the Georgetown promenade, but Sharif slipped through their fingers. The team was feeling a combination of excitement based on Ziva's heroics and disappointment because of Sharif's escape. Abby suggested a night out at the local bar off base to let go a little bit. Tony, Ziva, and Timmy eagerly agreed and the four of them left to blow off steam.

They enjoyed a few drinks and even some dances. Abby drew a lot of attention because she was so beautiful, her stunning dress in black against her black short and stylish haircut, against her pale skin, dark eyes and red lips. She moved with the grace Ziva and Jenny had worked with her on. Tony and Timmy both danced with her a lot. At one point she walked alone to the bar for another drink. She was just drinking non-alcoholic drinks as always, but she wanted something specific so she went to the bar to order it. The bar crowd parted and let her up to the front. She thanked them with her deep sultry voice and the men just melted. Several good looking men asked her to dance and she agreed. One in particular seemed very interested in her and after several dances asked her out. He said he was an environmental lobbyist. He wore expensive suits, made her laugh, and was a terrific dancer. He asked about her tats and she talked around them, until he told her he had half sleeves on either arm and his well muscled chest was also covered. He hid it all under expensive long-sleeved Oxfords. He asked her out for the next night, Friday. Abby got very excited about someone who shared her love of tattoos and was enthusiastic about going out on Friday. He gave her his business card and told her he'd pick her up at 7:00 and to wear jeans and a leather jacket if she had one. She laughed at him and waved his business card at him, saying she would be sure and check his background and fingerprints. If she found anything, she'd let him know Friday was off. She smiled again at him and returned to her table. She put his card in a plastic bag. The group at the table knew what she would do to protect her herself and smiled at her. They were pleased she was trying to protect herself from the stalkers and other less than savory characters that had followed her for years.

Gibbs came down the next morning. "How are you doing Abbs? You look great. I love these black dresses against your pale skin. It's very dramatic." He handed her a Caf-Pow as a truce.

She gave him a happy smile. "Hey Gibbs. Thanks. What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I broke it off with Mann last night."

"I see. And?"

"And what? She was very unhappy with me, accused me of sleeping with you. It was very ugly."

Abby laughed sadly, "Sleeping with me? Why?"

"She's seen us, especially on Tuesday and she knew."

"Knew what? We aren't sleeping together. We aren't anything, not really."

"You know that isn't true Abbs. It hasn't been true for a long time. There is something Abbs. Shouldn't we see what that is?" Gibbs was surprised at Abbs' change in attitude. He had hurt her, even if he hadn't meant to. He'd make it up to her. He had to. After all this time of being unwilling to take a chance with her because of the Goth and pigtail thing that made him think he was a dirty old man with some under aged girl, she was right in front of him, stunning, sophisticated, and very much the woman he wanted, and there was no way he would let her go. She didn't respond to his question and just looked at him silently.

He carried on what seemed like a one-sided conversation. "Will you let me take you out to dinner tonight?"

Abby bit her lip, tears slightly filling her eyes, giving her away. "I have a date. I'm sorry Gibbs. I guess I'm not very patient, and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to have to wait. I feel like I changed everything for you, which I would never do for anyone else, and I wanted instant, and I got complicated. This guy I met last night was instant. He saw me, he liked what he saw, he introduced himself, and he asked me out. Simple, not complicated. No girlfriends to dump, no wife, just simple Gibbs." She was afraid he would be mad and not ask her again.

"Who is it?" His voice was actually calm, belying the disappointment and frustration he felt. She couldn't have waited a few days? She had warned him, but he couldn't believe she would actually find a date that fast.

"He's a lobbyist on the environment. I met him last night when the team went out. And before you start on strangers and all, I've already run his prints and his background. He checks out clean."

"Alright, I can't blame you baby. Is Saturday still open? Can you give me a chance to get this back on track?"

"What did you have in mind, Agent Gibbs?" Instead of being cold and frustrated, her voice dropped to warm, sultry, and inviting. She gave him a sexy smirk as she watched his discomfort with the whole situation. She hadn't waited for him, and she wasn't just going to hang around waiting to slip into his bed when he finally decided he was ready. He got that message loud and clear.

"A surprise. Wear jeans and comfortable walking shoes. I'll pick you up at 6:00. Bring a coat. None of those fancy clothes. Just jeans. Ok?"

"Are we going to be in the boat basement?" Her tone indicated that better not be his plan.

Abby was leaning with her back against the table her hips slightly jutting out suggestively, watching him watching her. He moved very close to her, within an inch of her body. They were taking a big risk with the lab door open.

"No boat basement, Abbs. A real date, dinner and entertainment." He leaned into her and lightly kissed her on the lips this time, for the first time. It was just a slight brush but was enough to turn Abby into a little puddle. She had waited so long.

Abby looked at Gibbs with her eyes big with surprise and delight.

"Why Agent Gibbs, I think I'll look forward to Saturday." Her voice was deep and sultry and full of sex. Gibbs looked meaningfully into Abby's light green eyes and saw the desire and the love while she spoke the words that gave him goose bumps. He held her hand briefly, squeezed it, sighed, and left to return to his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's a really long chapter full of romance, steamy sex, and angst. Hope you like it. Let me know. R.

So Gibbs, can I ask you a question…?

Chapter 5

Abby played down her date with the lobbyist, Jonathan, on Friday night. He asked her to wear jeans and she was curious as to why. He seemed like a nice guy and Abby was almost excited to go, but not nearly as much as over her date with Gibbs on Saturday. His surprise was very intriguing and she got hot even thinking about it. No one ever did it for her like Gibbs. When she was getting ready for her date with Jonathan, she'd even had to provide herself some relief, screaming the name 'Gibbs' as she came, just to give her a little space and not jump Jonathan as soon as he kissed her.

Jonathan picked her up on a motorcycle, a very s-w-e-et 2007 Harley. He had a helmet for her and a basket on the back of the bike. Abby loved the idea of the bike, even could tell him what it was. "Nice ride Johnnie. Harley Screamin' Eagle fully loaded with what looks like GPS and CD player. Very expensive ride, and nice big seats for two. And I take it there's second helmet? What's in the basket?" She gave him a smirk at his surprise she saw on his face. "I don't just know tattoos Johnnie. I know a lot about a lot of things. You'd be amazed."

"You are incredible. Your assessment of the bike is entirely accurate Miss Sciuto. The basket is a surprise. Ready to go?"

"Two rules about me and motorcycles. No weaving and driving dangerously and no drinking. Are we good on those?"

"We are good. I used to compete in motor cross. I know the dangers, and I am exceedingly safety conscious." They both strapped on their helmets and took off. They headed out into the country until they came to a small ridge where he opened the fence gate and drove them carefully to a grove of trees. Abby was suitably cautious, but she had no reason to be afraid.

He started unpacking the basket putting the blanket down first, then lighting the battery powered camping lantern, and then started unpacking the food and drink. He remembered Abby didn't drink and he was on the bike so he didn't either, so he had packed waters and juice drinks. There were also cheese, crackers, tapenades, fresh cut deli meats, and chocolates for dessert.

"Jonathan, this is wonderful! Such a great selection, and it is so quiet out here. How did you find it?"

"I own it. It's close enough to the city to not make the drive unbearable, but when I can get away from there which is a few times a week and the weekend, I get to come home to this. The house is a white clapboard country house, not huge but not small either. And then all this land with trees and everything makes it a very peaceful place."

Abby laughed, "Sounds perfect."

They went on to eat and talk about each other's histories and jobs. By the time they had finished their meal and talking it had become quite late.

"Come on Abby, if I am going to get you home safely and me back home safely, I need to take you home now. It's been a long day, and this has been the perfect ending to it. Thank you for coming with me all the way out here."

She had started to pack their trash, but he stopped her. "I'll take care of it in the morning baby. Let's ride." She smiled warmly at him, took his hand, and stood to go to the bike. Before they put on their helmets, he asked if he could kiss her.

"I think I would be disappointed if you didn't." And kiss her he did. She thought it might be the best kiss she'd ever had, Gibbs' little brush notwithstanding. They broke apart reluctantly and put their helmets on, Abby comfortably wrapping her arms around Jonathan's chest. He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed each one before replacing them around his muscled chest.

He returned her safely to her apartment and walked her to the door. They stood in her darkened porch holding hands, looking at each other. He kissed her again, stirring something with her. "Can I take you out again? Without the bike, a real restaurant maybe?"

She smiled softly at him, "Yeah Jonathan, I think I would like that. Be careful going home. Talk to you later." And she turned and let herself into her apartment, locking the door behind her and watching him leave from the edge of her window. At his bike, he looked up at her and waved goodnight and took off.

She sighed at the newest complication in her life. She really liked this guy. He never tried anything unseemly, which she had been nervous about out there in that field. Gibbs would kill her for sure if he knew about that. And his kisses were wonderful. Gibbs might, surprisingly enough, have some honest to goodness competition. She hummed happily to herself while she got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.

Saturday, 6:00 sharp of course, Gibbs showed up on her doorstep. She happily answered in a black cross and angel t-shirt, blue jeans, and black flat boots. He smiled at her as she welcomed him in.

"Hey. You look great Abbs."

"Thanks Gibbs, but it's just jeans. You've seen this t-shirt a million times. Do you want something to drink? Where are we going anyway?"

"I thought we would go to Café Soleil for dinner, and then the surprise after that."

"Café Soleil Gibbs? That is sort of out of your usual. Sounds perfect."

The couple enjoyed a wonderful dinner and some wine with chocolates for dessert. Their conversation flowed easily as two people who had known each other for so long would. They touched and gave significant looks and kept everything at a slow boil. Dinner was soon over and Abby was very excited about the next part of the date. They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant, with her far hand reaching across her body to hold onto Gibbs' upper arm. She leaned her head against his arm and he kissed the top of her head, almost tasting her perfume. At that moment, both of them were very happy and didn't want to be anywhere or with anyone else.

While holding hands the whole way in a comfortable silence, they arrived at the next destination—the Carnival! Abby was very excited and the sheer joy on her face as she watched all the lights and rides made the decision to do this worthwhile for Gibbs. While he would not have chosen it for himself, he knew it was perfect for her and that made it all worth it.

After getting through the gate, they wandered the arcade aimlessly with Abby finally talking Gibbs into the 'duck shooting' game. "Aw, Abbs. That seems so unfair to the ducks."

She popped him in the shoulder laughing, "Come on, Gibbs. Win me a prize."

"Will you get rid of the farting hippo if I do?"

"Oh no, he stays with me at the office. This one will go on my bed."

"If I'm there, that's going to be a pretty full bed. And too much for the coffin."

She got all bossy on him then. "First of all, who says you are going to **be** in my bed? Secondly, if you were, he wouldn't be. That would be crowded. And thirdly, I got rid of the coffin."

He stopped and looked at her surprised. "The coffin's gone? Why?"

"Gibbs, I'm trying to grow up a little. I didn't need the coffin, but I did need a place for my computers and other hobby stuff. It's pretty full now."

He just laughed, kissed her lightly, and moved them towards the 'duck shoot.' He did indeed, but with no surprise for him or her, win one of the big prizes. She chose the giant gorilla. Gibbs tossed the giant thing under his arm and they kept moving. He indulged her in some cotton candy and got a soda for them to share. She had some cotton candy stuck on her chin and he leaned over to her and licked it off. It took several licks to get the sticky stuff off, but neither of them minded.

They went through the house of mirrors, laughing at each other and the funny shapes the mirrors turned them into. At a point at one mirror, Gibbs stood behind Abby, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her spider web tattoo. She smiled shyly at him and they continued their journey. Next up was the 'freak show.' Abby refused to go in there, and when Gibbs asked why she told him, "It is horrible the way they exploit those people! Whether some are costumes are not, that is definitely not ok. I don't want to do that one."

He whispered softly in her ear, instantly calming her frustration. "Baby, it's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. And really, it's only the old carnivals that had the bad things going on. This day and age, it's all costumes."

"But the little people are still little people and they get exploited in those nightmares every day."

He forgot she had once been very fond, if not in love with, a little person who broke up with her and definitely broke her heart. "How about the roller coaster? Want to ride on that?"

"Definitely! I feel the need for speed."

"Now you're sounding like Tony with your movie references."

She laughed loudly at that. "And my most wonderful and movie challenged Gibbs, which movie was it?"

"Top Gun, Tom Cruise. It's a Navy movie. Of course, I am going to have seen it."

"Very nice. You get a kiss for your correct answer." She stopped him on the pathway and turned to face him. She reached up and gave him a closed mouth gentle but passionate kiss on the lips. As she pulled away, he smiled when he looked her eyes.

"Abby? I am very happy right now. Thank you for coming with me tonight."

She hugged the arm she was clinging to and smiled at him with joy reflecting in her eyes. She pulled him along, saying softly "Come on Marine. Show me how we ride." Her voice was deep and sexy and he wanted to just pull her into some dark corner between buildings and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. But he didn't. He just followed her to the roller coaster. They sat side by side while 'Buff' as she had named the gorilla sat next to her, buckled up safe and sound. The ride was fast and full of those clackity-clacks and wild jerking that come with wooden roller coasters. They were both breathless at the end. Abby had screamed herself temporarily hoarse, and was having a blast.

"Gibbs, can we ride the Ferris Wheel and then the merry-go-round? And then I think I've had enough, unless there is something more you would like to do."

"There is nothing left here I want to do," he said suggestively. "But do we have to do the merry-go-round? I'm going to feel ridiculous riding a carousel horse."

"Oh, Gibbs, we won't be riding one of the horses. And trust me. You won't want to miss it. I promise." Her eyes were suddenly heated and her voice was positively giving him goose bumps and making him hard, and he had no idea what she was talking about. She always did manage to rock him, and now was no different.

"But the Ferris wheel first. Let's go." She moved him full of purpose towards the Ferris wheel, and as it was getting late there were very few children and mostly horny teenagers, which he was beginning to feel like.

They boarded the Ferris wheel and as they climbed Abby was excited to see the famous monuments from this distance. As the Ferris wheel started unboarding, they were in a cart that would be one of the last to get off. When they reached the very top, Gibbs took Abby's face in his hands, his aqua blue eyes staring into her pale green ones. He gently leaned towards her putting his lips to hers. He slowly increased the pressure and ran his tongue along her lips. She moaned slightly as she opened her mouth accepting his tongue into her mouth, their tongues softly meeting and stroking each other. Right now, there was no urgency, just a need to feel each other, to connect with each other finally. They broke away briefly looking into each other's eyes, both of them seeing heat and passion and even love on both partners part. Their kissing started again, increasing in urgency, recognizing a long held need that had been kept from reaching fruition. There was no holding back now. They were passionately engaged in some very steamy kissing by the time their cart reached the ground. The wheel operator cleared his throat loudly and the two suddenly broke apart. Gibbs feeling embarrassed at losing control like that and getting caught so publicly. Abby feeling thrilled and very turned on now that she finally had gotten Gibbs' attention, in what looked and felt like a very big way. Gibbs' carried the gorilla in front of him to hide his visible hard on as they wandered to the carousel ride.

"Abbs, can't we just go home. I'm uncomfortable at this point. Do we really need to ride the merry-go-round?"

"I think the Great Gibbs is whining. That might be a first. And yes, the merry-go-round is non-negotiable. Let's just say it's extended foreplay, baby." She lightly slipped her hand between Buff and Gibbs, stroking his hard-on with just a feather touch, and he still groaned.

"Abbs, have mercy baby." She laughed gently at him.

"There's that Catholic school boy, crying for mercy. And trust me Gibbs, there will be mercy given in the end. Now, get on one of those boats to ride."

Gibbs realized the position of power had shifted this evening to Abby having it all and him having virtually none. He also realized, given the way she made him feel, hard on or not, he didn't care if she did have all the power.

Gibbs slid into one of the two-sided boats, putting Buff on the opposite side while Abby slid in next to him. She rested her hand on his upper leg feeling his heat pouring off of him. She felt very smug, but then she couldn't really blame him, her panties were wet through and her nipples were so stiff they hurt.

The gentle ride started slowly and Abby gracefully slid up and over Gibbs, straddling his heat, pressing her center against him. And she started to kiss him, and they immediately picked up where they left off from the Ferris wheel. She ground her heated and damp center against his rock hard heat. Gibbs was the one moaning this time. Their hands covered the parts of each other's bodies they could reach, groping everywhere. He squeezed her hardened nipples and she stroked his muscled arms and chest. Their kisses never broke and only became more intense, more urgent, more powerful. The whole ride she continued her slight circular grind inciting him further. The ride slowed to a stop and Abby innocently took her position beside him on the boat.

"Shit Abby. You are fucking amazing." He was breathing hard like he'd just had sex, hell it felt like he'd just had sex, but he remained uncomfortably hard. Jesus, how were they going to get out of the fairgrounds without him taking her against one of the building walls or in the car? That was NOT how he wanted their first time to be. He hadn't even expected it to be tonight, but was not sure his will was iron enough to stand up to Abby's.

She looked at him very darkly, very suggestively, and her voice was so much deeper than usual with her arousal. "You have no idea Gibbs. Shall we head home now?"

"Please, before you kill me here on the fairgrounds. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you now. We need to leave."

They were silent on the way home with Buff in the backseat.

Finally Abby quietly, her voice almost a whisper filled with fear and unfulfilled passion, asked, "Gibbs, what now?"

They pulled up in front of her house and sat in the car, both of them waiting on Gibbs. "Abbs, I had a great time tonight. And I want nothing more to whisk you through your front door and make love to you anywhere and everywhere. I'm almost powerless to stop myself."

"But you're going to aren't you? As hot as things got, as wonderful as tonight was, you are not going to make love to me. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Gibbs laughed softly at that. "No baby you did nothing wrong. You are doing everything right. I didn't do anything wrong either. Tonight just showed me that we have waited too long, and the easiest route would be just to jump in the sack. But the easiest way doesn't make it the right way. I'm tired of making mistakes Abbs. I sure as hell don't want to make one with you. You have long been the most important woman in my life and I don't want to screw that up."

"So what does that mean? Because when you say I've been the most important woman in your life for a long time, the same goes for you. I wasn't sleeping with you, which I think you can tell I would in a heartbeat (she laughs slightly but sadly), but you have always been the most important. Always. Will you make love to me, soon? Or is this one of those things like the last seven years I have to wait on forever?"

"I know this is frustrating Abbs, believe me I am beyond frustrated right now. But I think waiting a month or so, spending time together, making sure this is love and not just lust, would be a good idea."

"Love? Do you think you love me?" She was surprised and scared, not knowing what the answer was.

"Abby, you don't feel this way about someone for this long and have it just be lust. And I'm sorry, but I never lusted after you in that Goth stuff you wore. I cared for you deeply then, maybe even loved, but when I was attracted to you, I felt like a dirty old man around you. Now, I don't. You've grown up, and you are beautiful, and sexy, and you're smart, how could I not love you? You've seen it in my eyes. You know, and you don't need to be afraid."

"I've always loved you Gibbs. Never like the father figure some people think you are to me. Always like the man you are. Every girlfriend, every date that I knew about broke my heart. Now I'm tired of waiting Gibbs. You are quick to make up your mind using your gut on the job. But you are slow outside of the job, and you don't listen to your gut. I love you, and if you weren't the man you are we would be inside my apartment finally making love right now. I'll wait a month for you to listen to your gut and know for sure what you already know. After that someone else may supplant you Gibbs. For now, I'll settle for Buff sleeping beside me and my personal little friend to release some of my pent-up passion."

"I didn't ask before, but how was your date last night?" He wondered if he already had competition and that was why the month long waiting period.

"It was really great. He's not you, but he is very nice, a perfect gentleman, kisses really well, not as well as you, but I hadn't really had anything to compare it to. We have a lot in common. And no, he never crossed the threshold."

"Are you going out with him again?" Gibbs was very quiet and concerned. He was always concerned when Abby dated. She was a magnet for bad guys. This time it was more than that though. It sounded like he had competition, maybe serious competition. He needed to step up, and not dilly-dally.

"Yeah, probably. He wants to, or at least he said he did. Do you not want me to?" She wondered, and wasn't sure what she would do if he said he didn't want her to.

"I won't tell you no, Abby. After one date, I don't have that right. But can you promise me you won't sleep with him?"

"Gibbs, I would have taken you to my bed tonight after one date and 7 years of knowing you and even your poor track record with women, but I would not do that with anyone else. While I am no virgin certainly, I also don't easily take men to bed. While Jonathan is promising, again he is not you. But while I have spent years secretly in love with you, and we were practically burning down the fairgrounds with our passion earlier, you refuse me and say you need more time. Fine, I admire your strength of character. My character is not so fine and shiny, Gibbs. I won't cut Jonathan loose until you are ready to make a commitment to me. I've waited long enough. I've changed to suit you better. That change also happily attracts others that would gladly take your place in my heart and my bed."

Abby opened her door frustrated and angry and pulled Buff out as well. Gibbs slowly got out to walk her to her door. He was torn, yes he knew he loved her, but sleeping with her on their first date didn't feel right either.

They held hands all the way to the door, needing to feel the contact with the other, even if things weren't ending the way each had hoped.

Gibbs put Buff on the ground and wrapped his arms around Abby. It was then he realized she was crying. He held while she cried all over his shirt and jacket and she finally stopped after a while.

"Abbs, I love you. I know that. I love that you change your clothes and style for me. It means more than you can imagine. There is only one thing that keeps me from walking through this door and taking you to bed, if we even made it that far."

Abby looked up at him with mascara running down her face, her eyes swollen with tears and pain and hurt, "What is that one thing Gibbs?"

"I want to make sure I don't hurt you, which it looks like I already did. I didn't mean to baby. I just want to make sure you, of all people, don't end up as ex-wife number 4. Please let me make sure. I won't date anyone else, and you can do what you need to so you can feel like you are moving forward. I love you Abby. Please let me prove it to you and to me that it's real and it's forever."

"It's real and it's forever. I already know. It's why I made the changes I did. I wouldn't have if I didn't believe in you, in us. Can you kiss me now so Buff and I can go to bed?"

Gibbs slowly lowered his head to hers, his eyes on hers until he closed them because he was too close. He softly touched her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. She almost immediately responded by opening her mouth against his. They kissed and tasted each other until there was no breath between them. Gibbs slowly pushed her against the door pressing his body against hers, kissing her again, their passion from the fairgrounds rapidly resurrected. He slowly took them down, slowing their breathing, letting their hands wander casually until he separated himself from her.

"Good night baby. I love you, and tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you."

She looked at him, her face flushed and her lips swollen. "Thank you, Gibbs. See you Monday." She opened her door and carried Buff in, closing and locking it behind her. She reached out and touched the door where he had kissed her in a way she would never forget. She whispered as she heard the car door close, "I love you too. Damn you Gibbs."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is Chapter 6, and probably the last chapter of this story. I got almost no feedback on Chapter 3-5, and I am really writing this one for the GABBY fans out there. I'm not one of those fans so I will likely abandon this story. I'm sorry. If I was writing this for myself, even without reviews, I would continue. As it is, it is hard not to keep imagining Abby ending up with Jonathan instead of Gibbs. I know that is blasphemy. If there are those still wanting this story to continue please let me know, and even make suggestions about where it should go, other than Abby ending up in the sack with Gibbs and getting pregnant. That part I get.

So Gibbs… can I ask you a question?

Chapter 6

Gibbs walked into the lab with his usual Caf-Pow for Abby and noticed the red roses with baby breath on her table. It was a huge arrangement that was both stunning and unusual with tiny white lilies embedded alongside the roses. It must have cost a fortune. Even Gibbs could tell that.

"Hey Gibbs, what's up?" She looked up at him and gave him a welcoming smile and thanked him for the Caf-Pow.

"I just wanted to see how my favorite girl is this morning."

"That is sweet Gibbs. I'm doing great. I had a really nice weekend."

"Hmmm… flowers are nice. Thought you preferred black roses."

"Used to. But now that I'm not in the Goth scene anymore, black seems less romantic than roses and lilies. That is thoughtful, and I think it was very expensive."

"Yeah, I guess so. He's going to sweep you off your feet."

"Only if you let him."

Gibbs smiled a little sadly and left the lab while Abby returned to work. Their exchange Monday morning after Saturday night had been almost exactly the same as it had been every morning over the last 7 years. It's not like she expected him to sweep in, carry her to her office, admit he'd made a mistake (that would NEVER happen), and ravage her much welcoming body. So, everything stayed the same. Over the course of late Saturday night and all day Sunday at Habitat for Humanity, she had thought through what Gibbs had said and what had occurred with Jonathan. She had loved Gibbs forever, but he was unlikely to try to seduce her with flowers or trinkets or really anything other than the usual Caf-Pow and dinner out on her birthday. She was either in or out. Romance was not really his thing. Even so he made her body rock when he was nearby and certainly when he kissed her. Jonathan had a lot of potential, but she was still gun shy and it would take a lot to seduce her very far, but the flowers were certainly a nice touch. So was the phone call Sunday afternoon. She answered it, expecting to be called in to work, and when she learned who it was took a break from her wiring work to talk with him. He was home doing some work, had worked on his Harley earlier, and was now taking a break to talk to her. She thought that was really nice too.

When she got in Monday morning she checked on the property Jonathan owned. She learned he had a townhouse in Georgetown that he owned and the property in the country where he took her as well, so that was for real. The house on the country property looked just as he described it according to the property mapping services papers: a country style clapboard house, larger than he led her to believe with a wrap-around porch. The DMV had him owning a little two-seater BMW, his Harley, and a boat docked at the Potomac marina. She was amazed at his apparent wealth and that he would be interested in her. She found him interesting and thought they had at least several things in common. She looked at the beautiful flowers and smiled.

Gibbs and the rest of the team were in the lab off and on during the day, while she decrypted some dead Petty officer's computer, ran blood and semen samples, and tested the gun found on site for ballistics. Talk about multi-tasking!

Around three o'clock the lab was empty and her cell phone rang with Jonathan's number. She enthusiastically answered it. He was on a break from proceedings and wanted to make sure she got the flowers. Of course she had and thought they were beautiful.

"I left you a voicemail as soon as they arrived, Jonathan. You didn't get it?"

"I got it. I just wanted an excuse to call."

"You never need an excuse."

"Would you like to go to dinner on Wednesday night? Since you are from Louisiana, I thought you might enjoy Madam Organ's."

"Ahh, I love that place, really good food and great jazz to dance to. Do you know how to dance Jonathan? The way they do at Madam Organ's?"

"Yeah baby. I can dance. I want to dance that way with you."

"I like the way you think! Pick me up at the Navy Yard at 7:00? I'll be ready to go."

"It's a date then. I might not get a chance to call again before Wednesday, but I'll call sometime before our date and make sure you don't have to stay late. I know you said sometimes you got caught on a case and late nights are a staple."

"Well, let's just hope that doesn't happen." Gibbs walked in and immediately frowned when he saw her on the phone sitting on the edge of her desk. He knew instantly it was a personal call, and probably that other guy she'd been dating. "Jonathan, I have to go now. Thanks for calling and for the flowers, and I'll see you Wednesday. Yeah, bye." She hung up reluctantly, and even a little fearfully not knowing what Gibbs' reaction would be.

Gibbs tried to remain neutral but his frustration and jealousy screamed out if one was listening. "So that was your new guy? What did he want?"

"Gibbs, have you forgotten Saturday night so quickly? There are **two** 'new' guys, you and Jonathan. You come down here to see and talk to me and he calls me on the phone. He wanted to talk to me, just like he has every day since he met me, and to ask me to dinner and dancing on Wednesday. Is that really what you wanted to hear?"

"Abbs you know I have not forgotten Saturday night. I have thought of nothing else. But I am not a 'new' man in your life. I am old in so many ways."

Abby looked at Gibbs with eyes full of love and compassion, "You are the only one who sees you as old. No one else does, and certainly not me. I see a handsome man who is courageous, honorable and brave, a man who can make my toes curl and my panties wet with just a kiss, sometimes even a look. I see a man who is kind, a great leader, and a fierce warrior. The only thing you lack is a frustrating inability to make a commitment, along with a certain lack of romance. If you were romantic Gibbs, you would have brought me flowers or even better chocolates this morning instead of a Caf-Pow. But you know what? You are still my 'silver-haired fox' no matter what happens. I thought a lot about us this weekend. I feel like I left everything as your choice, your decision and I would sit around and wait for you to decide yea or nay about us. That isn't fair to either of us. Neither was giving you a month to do it in. You take whatever you need, and I will too. We date, we spend time with each other, and maybe eventually we make love, but only after we are both sure and committed. You did the right thing Saturday night and I respect you even more for doing it. I will never drive us to that point again. We go together or we don't go."

"Thank Abbs. Judging from the flowers, the phone calls, and next date I have some competition. What about him?"

"I like him, Gibbs. He treats me like I'm something special. So much so, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. But we have only been on one date, a second one later this week, and several phone calls. Don't worry too much my silver-haired fox. I've known you for 7 years, and loved you for most of that. That is a lot to overcome for anyone no matter how romantic, interesting, and wealthy they are."

"I guess that gives me some hope Abbs. Romance, shared interests, phone calls just to show you care, and roses or chocolates. And slow on the sex. This helps me too. I love you." Gibbs kissed her cheek like always, smiled at her like he was the cat that swallowed the canary, and left her lab for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: "Bad" language ahead and non-specific adult situations. Hopefully that strange statement makes sense by the end of this chapter.

So, Gibbs…can I ask you a question?

Chapter 7

Tuesday was one of those crazy long days where they had multiple cases hit them the same day. As soon as they wrapped up a would-be bomber case, they were hit with a case of a kidnapped family whose ransom was forced to be taken from Pentagon funds by the appropriations officer. McGee and Abby were up most of the night tracking money. She eventually fell into bed around 3:00 am only to return to work by 7:00am. Sleep, or rather the lack of, had never really been a problem for Abby. She was used to staying up all night long partying and then cleaning up and going to work.

Wednesday was no different. Hopefully she would see Gibbs today for more than a Caf-Pow and growl about where they were on the case. Tuesday she never saw him alone, and when she did see him he was tense and pissed off. She kept her head down and continued working. She hoped she would see a little more of the almost flirtatious Gibbs, at least probably as flirtatious as he ever got, today since they had closed their cases and it would be a mostly paperwork day. That would be nice after the mad and pissed off Gibbs of the day before. She was also excited about her date later that night, pending cases. She hadn't talked to Jonathan yet that day, but he would probably call later. She wore a sleeveless dark blood red dress that hugged her curves down to her knees. The neckline in front was high against her collar bone but the back was backless into a deep v-shape, showing almost all of her cross tattoo. There was a length of material that crossed from one side of the 'V' to the other to leave coverage for a bra strap. It looked stunning on and she could tell from Tony and Timmy's reaction that it was perfect for tonight. Gibbs hadn't seen it yet, and she wasn't sure she even wanted him to. He was bound to not like it for a multitude of reasons.

She was watering her neglected roses when Gibbs walked in with a Caf-Pow for her. He stopped where he was, his eyes open big, surprise all over his face. "Wow Abbs, you look amazing. Really. To what do we owe the honor?"

She smiled at him with sultry eyes and turned to return the watering can to her desk. She heard Gibbs choke and spew his coffee all over the entrance to the lab. She walked back out, a little smug seductive grin on her face. "You ok, Gibbs? I'll get some towels to clean up the mess."

"You didn't dress for us, you dressed for that guy. Abby, you can't wear that. You look amazing, but you don't know this guy. That is too suggestive. Hell, it's too suggestive for me!"

"Gibbs, this is the perfect dress for the place we are going. Jonathan has been a perfect gentleman, I've looked his records and he is clean. He isn't coming into my apartment, so it is just dinner and hot dancing. That is it. Are you and I ever going to have a second date? It's been several days and other than Caf-Pows I haven't really seen you, except grumpy Gibbs."

"Been kinda busy Abbs, just like you. " Gibbs walked over to her, seriously invading her space and she never flinched, even welcomed him. "Are you going to let him get this close?" He ran his finger down her exposed spine sending goose bumps up through her body. He moved his body close enough to hers they brushed together.

Her voice was very deep with the arousal he caused with his touch, she almost whispered as she answered him breathily. He could feel her heat and knew what he was doing to her and he was pleased. "Gibbs, we will be dancing very close. And when he kisses me goodnight, we will likely be close as well."

"I don't like that Abby. I don't want him to be this close, especially not dressed like this. Don't tease me by going out with this guy. I'll step up, right now. I'll give you the commitment you want. I'll work on the romance part, I'm a little rusty there. What you felt a few minutes ago when I touched you, I'll do that for you all night long. Please Abby."

Abby stood there with his body pressed against her, his hands on her tattooed and bare back. The passion he felt poured out of him, there was also a sense of desperation she didn't understand. She reached her hand up to him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Gibbs, I've already confirmed for tonight. But if you mean what you said about stepping up and trying to make us work out, it will be our last date. Do you mean it, the part about commitment?"

"Every bit of it. Whatever you want it's yours. If you are going out with this guy, please be careful. My gut is screaming, but honestly I don't know if that is my jealousy and outrage screaming or something more dangerous. You seem to attract the dangerous stalker types like flies."

"I liked the bees to honey analogy better. Are you the bee that is going to _**finally**_ land on this honey?"

"No other bees better get near or they will get stung. I mean it Abby. If you feel you must go, then go have dinner, dance, come home and kiss him good night at the door. He does not cross the threshold, and he gets nothing more than a kiss. Not a grope, nothing. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I've never seen this possessive jealous side of you Gibbs. Makes me think you think of me as more than a friend, and certainly not a daughter. I kind of like the big protector side too. I'll be fine baby. Do you want me to call when I'm home?"

"I'd really like it if you'd call me when you got home. And you're too old to be my daughter, and while you are my friend, you are so much more. I love you Abby. For real and forever, please be careful." With that he kissed her softly on the lips, taking his time and enjoying the passion that flowed between them. He finally broke the kiss, leaving Abby standing there with her eyes closed waiting for more. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's all you get baby until you end it with this other guy. I love you. I'll wait for your call later tonight. It doesn't matter how late. Good bye for now."

Two hours later Abby was in Jonathan's BMW two-seater heading towards Madam Organ's. Despite her conversation with Gibbs earlier, she was still looking forward to Madam Organ's with Jonathan. Gibbs would never dance with her like they danced at Madame Organ's, so she sort of was looking at this as the final opportunity. Plus, Jonathan had been suitably wowed at her dress, even though he had not seen the back of it yet. That was for later.

The couple enjoyed their dinner which was served family style so both could enjoy all the dishes. The Jazz-Blues band came on and when they finished their food they were ready to hit the dance floor. Neither of them could wait to start the nasty, sexy slow dancing that had been transported to D.C. from the steamy depths of the Louisiana's 'bayou. Abby had taken off her dress length jacket exposing her back and tattoos. Jonathan was beyond wowed and couldn't wait to have this woman goddess in his arms. He planned to avail himself of all that bare skin. He had big plans for later tonight and he would spend these dances prepping her to be ready for him.

Abby put her back to Jonathan while they slowly ground against each other, their arms and hands slowly sliding down the others. Their upper bodies and torsos pressed together with her head resting against his neck and shoulders. All the movements were slow and screamed pure sexual need and desire. They went on like this dance after dance steaming up the place. When Abby could feel Jonathan's erection purposefully pressed into her body she started to move away. That was definitely going too far. She turned to face him to try to position herself away from him and his erection and he pulled her right back to him. If this was Gibbs she would have welcomed the attention, even upped the ante, but he was not Gibbs and she'd had enough.

"Jonathan, please stop pressing against me like that. It is embarrassing to me, even if it is not to you."

Jonathan became angry at her request, which also caught her off guard. This was not what she expected at all. "You wear that dress that dips practically to your ass, you dance slowly with your body pressed against mind, how am I not supposed to get hard? You are a fucking tease, Abby."

"Wow Jonathan, you are not the man I thought you were. I'm going to call for a cab. You won't be taking me home and I won't be seeing you again. Good night." She had already picked up her coat and put it on and then proceeded towards the front to ask for a cab. She got in the cab and gave him directions where to go, but when she got home, Jonathan was already there. Abby talked the taxi driver into walking her to her door for a large tip because she was worried about her date who was just sitting there in the nearby car. The driver had a daughter her age and was quick to agree to help. He made sure she got into her apartment safe and the door dead bolted behind her. She looked out the window in time to see Jonathan heading up her walkway. She stood at the door while he pounded on the door. She was panicked and called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Abby started talking in that breathy way she has, she started whispering into the phone. "Gibbs I need help. He is trying to get in, pounding on the door. I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me baby, I'm already on my way there. I'm going to send a 911 to the team…"A big crash was heard through the phone and a scream from Abby. Jonathan kicked in the door, deadbolt and all, crashing into her apartment and grabbing her. He grabbed her by her hair and started slapping her very hard across the face.

"You fucking bitch. I will have you. Tonight. No more of your fucking games, fucking tease." His voice was completely different from what Abby had ever heard before. He tore the front of her dress, ripping it to her waist. She scratched his face and tore at his hair. She was a forensics guru, she'd be damned if she wasn't going to get forensics before he raped or killed her. Before he could get any further with tearing at her clothes or beating her, she kicked him impossibly hard in his balls, which combined with his on-going erection left from the dancing sent him to the floor doubled over. She grabbed her cell phone that Gibbs was still hanging on the other end listening, panicking at the screaming and fighting he was hearing. Abby ran to her bedroom grabbing her gun and her landline just in case, locking the bathroom door behind her.

By this time Gibbs was about to lose his mind, "ABBY!! Talk to me!! I've dispatched the rest of the team 911 to your apartment. ABBY, tell me what is going on!"

Abby was obviously crying when she finally started talking on the phone. "Gibbs, he broke through the door, tore my dress, said some really terrible things, I nailed him and he's lying on my floor. I scratched him and tore out some of his hair. I've locked myself in my bathroom with my gun, phone and cell phone. The door won't hold if he goes to kick it down. Gibbs, please hurry. I really don't want to have to kill him, but Ziva just taught me to shoot to kill. Please, Gibbs. I love you, don't let him rape me. Nothing would ever be the same."

"I'll be there baby. I'm almost there, and Tony is even closer to you. But if that guy comes through the door, kill him. Unless he is dead he can still hurt you."

Abby just cried and cried into the phone. "You were right Gibbs. I shouldn't have worn that dress. I shouldn't have gone out with him. Never doubt the gut Gibbs. Oh my God, where are you? Where is Tony? He's pounding on the door again."

"She heard Tony's voice shortly followed by Gibbs', "NCIS, get down."

"Oh, that bitch's knights in shining armor ride in to her rescue. You may arrest me, but nothing will happen to me."His voice was ripe with lust and disdain, greed and anger. It was a horrible voice indeed, and so different from what she had always heard before. She moved away from the doorway and into the corner, out of the way of bullets that might go through the door.

Gibbs' started to bait Jonathan. "You assaulted a Federal Agent you idiot. Of course you are going to jail. You attack a helpless woman and yet she mastered you. She brought you to your knees, you pathetic excuse of a man. What? You took her to dinner, a few dances and she wouldn't put out, so you thought to take from her. A man who can't control himself with a woman, no matter how beautiful is a coward. Are you a coward, Jon-a-than?"

"I am not coward you stupid Old Man." He started moving towards Gibbs, while Ziva entered the room slowly.

"Did you hear that Tony? Ziva? I'm a 'stupid old man'." Both Ziva and Tony snickered.

"This stupid old man does more for that woman you assaulted tonight than you ever could. When I touch her I take her breath away and I can make her wet with a look. You are nothing but a political smooth talking man who must take what he cannot get from a woman. Now this pretty boy is going to prison, where pretty boys like you enjoy rape in so many different ways." Gibbs had that superior and smug tone in his voice intended to incite Jonathan more, which it did.

Jonathan turned away from the door and lunged at Gibbs, with a clear attempt to attack Gibbs. Ziva fired a clean shot meant to wound very painfully but not to kill. Jonathan fell to his knees and over to his side. Tony threw the cuffs on roughly and yanked him to sitting on the couch in the other room, which only made his pain worse. Ziva called for an ambulance, but not with any urgency. Gibbs asked Tony to call Fornell since they would not be able to investigate this incident themselves.

Gibbs moved slowly towards the bathroom, talking to a terrified Abby inside. "Baby, it's me. I'm going to open the door, ok? Tony has Jonathan in cuffs. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm opening the door. Don't shoot me baby ok?" Gibbs moved his hand on the door knob and opened the door. He almost cried when he saw her sitting against the bathtub, the gun still held stiffly in her hand, and mascara flowing down her bruised and swollen face tracing the path of her tears. He walked up to her slowly and took the gun from her hand and laid it on top of the toilet. Her eyes suddenly started to focus and saw him and she started to cry again, but with her arms raised to him. He sat next to her and held her. He let her cry until she was almost asleep. But then she suddenly sat up realizing what they needed to do before the FBI got there.

"Gibbs, we have to get my hands covered so they can get trace. And I still have his hair in my hands here, see? That needs to go in a bag, and my clothes. We have to do this for the forensics. I don't want this creep getting away." Abby looked a mess and beautiful at the same time.

Gibbs laughed softly at her. "You were just attacked and crying on my shoulder when it was all over, and now you're all business. And you have mascara streaming down your face and a torn dress and you are still beautiful. Let's get your forensics taken care of. And we need to get you to the hospital. Your face is already starting to turn black and blue. Come on, Ziva can take pictures of you before we remove your clothes."

"Oh, Gibbs I never thought you would ask." She smirked at him as she walked out of the bathroom carrying her gun and cell phone her.


	8. Chapter 8

So Gibbs…can I ask you a question?

Chapter 8

Gibbs lay in bed with an exhausted Abby curled up against him. By the time the FBI finished their interviews, collected forensics, took Abby to the hospital to be checked out, and got Jonathan to the hospital and then booking, Abby had finally left her apartment around 5:00 in the morning. After the hospital Gibbs had taken her back to her apartment to get some of her things and then to his house. Five in the morning was usually the time Gibbs was just getting up, but he and Abby were just coming in from an emotionally draining and difficult night. They were just going to sleep for a while, and hence Abby was in his bed (finally!) sound asleep beside him. Gibbs listened to Abby's quiet breathing for a while before finally falling asleep.

Abby woke up several times during her sleep with a nightmare, and then she would start worrying about her front door or would Ziva get in trouble for shooting Jonathan. Gibbs would easily soothe her fretting letting her know Ziva had already been cleared and Tony had fixed the door well enough until he could fix it later today. Everything was going to be ok. Then she would restlessly fall back to sleep in Gibb's arms until the next nightmare. Finally, she just got up to shower to prepare for work. Gibbs heard the shower running (again, she had already had several) and figured they would be going in to work. He stepped into the bathroom asking if Abby was alright. She was crying again and scrubbing her skin roughly until she felt clean.

"But, Gibbs, I don't think I will ever feel clean. I feel so violated. I can't imagine what it must feel like being raped."

"Abbs, baby. You weren't raped. You are clean now. If you scrub any harder you will hurt yourself. Come on, get out and I'll help you dry off. Then, if you want to go to work we will, but if you just want to hang out we will do that. Ok?"

Abby sighed and placed her naked body in his trusted hands to dry off and help her dress in his sweats and NCIS t-shirt. "No work Gibbs, ok? Can we just have dinner in and then maybe work on the boat?"

Two weeks later, Abby's case had been resolved with Jonathan being held without bail due to the vicious attack on a Federal officer. They had also learned by checking social security records and other databases, he had a number of assault and rape charges against him under different names. While Abby felt she had done due diligence, there was so much she would not have been able to find out. She was still staying at Gibbs's place and in his bed, but other than a few casual touches nothing more had happened. She was still frightened and even Gibbs' touch scared her.

Three weeks after the 'incident' as everyone referred to it, Gibbs asked Abby to officially move in with him. She gave him a soft, but happy smile. "I would like that very much. You know what else I would like very much Gibbs?"

"Uh, no. I don't have much to offer Abbs. Moving in, eventually maybe getting married, what else?"

She gave him one of her smoldering looks and graced him with her sultry laugh, the first laugh she had expressed since she was attacked. "Gibbs, I already share your bed, and now you want me to move in which we can take care of this weekend with the team's help. Don't you think it is time for you to make love to me? I haven't been ready before and I know that was hard, in more ways than one (she smirked widely). But I'm definitely ready now. Please, I want to feel your hands on my body out of love, I want to feel your lips on mine out of love, I want to feel you deep inside me out of love. You do love me don't you?"

He smiled her, "I love you Abbs. For real and forever." He picked her up in a bridal carry and brought her to his room they had been sharing for weeks, but tonight he would make love to her all night long. And the two remained together for the rest of their lives. For real and forever.

_Fin_

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't finish the piece but with the specific very nice encouragement from catgrl, Kelly Roxton, and the woman who reads ALL my stuff losingmymind2 I decided I would. So, love it, like it, or hate it, here it is.


End file.
